It's Not Like Him
|next= Jock's New Job }} "It's Not Like Him" is the sixth episode of the Arlesdale Adventures miniseries. Story Arlesdale Railway Steam Engine Sheds: Day (We see Rex being prepared for work by the workmen and his driver.) Mike: (grumbling): It’s not fair that I don’t get to pull ballast trains! Rex: (teasingly): Your poor ballast! I’m sure they’ll miss you! (Mike angrily watches Rex puff out of the sheds, onto the turntable, and then leaving for the station.) Arlesburgh Station: Day (We see Oliver standing at the platform with Isabel and Dulcie. Passengers with cameras cilmb out and begin taking pictures of Rex, the coaches, and the station.) Narrator: That morning Rex was going to give a Railway Club a special tour of the line. The club members were very pleased to talk with Rex until it was time to leave. Mainline: Day (We see Rex pulling the passenger train. He is humming away. But steam begins to leak from his cylinders.) Rex: (worriedly): Something must be wrong! I starting to feel weak! (Rex is nearing a passing loop. He slows to a stop once he enters the loop. As Bert passes by with vans, his driver looks him over.) Rex’s Driver: (sadly): Both of your cylinder covers are cracked. (Rex’s Driver climbs into the cab, and radios to Control.) Rex’s Driver: (urgently): Line Controller, Train #2 needs help. Rex’s cylinders are leaking steam due to cracked cylinder covers. Arlesdale Railway Steam Engine Sheds: Workshop Area: Day (Sigrid is shunting Rex into the back of the steam engine sheds.) Narrator: Control was able to work things out; Bert took over the train, and Sigrid brought Rex back home for repairs. Sigrid: (confused): How can an engine like yourself be so cheerful after having failed while pulling a special train? Rex: (kindly): You just roll with it! (Sigrid is uncoupled and leaves the sheds; the workmen come and begin to inspect him.) Narrator: But all the same, Rex was feeling upset about the failure. Rex: (thinking to himself): If I get upset, then everyone wouldn’t look at me the same way again! I’m known for being cheerful and calm in situations. Arlesburgh Station: Day (Rex is at the platform with a long line of coaches. Oliver, with Isabel and Dulcie arrive. Passengers begin to board Rex’s train.( Narrator: Rex was soon back at work. But he was still a little worried; what if something went wrong again? Oliver: (cheerfully): I’m glad the workmen were able to mend you in good time. (Rex doesn’t seem to be listening.) Isabel: (loudly): Rex, Oliver is talking to you! Rex: (trying to not sound surprised): Oh, why yes. They had spare cylinder covers already made for me. (The Guard of Rex’s train blows his whistle.) Rex: (cheerfully): See you lot later! Dulcie: (concerned): I don’t think Rex is his usual self today. I hope things get better for him. Arlesdale Railway Line: Day (Rex is moving steadily down the line. He is nearing a level crossing. He passes a board, ordering him to whistle.) Narrator: Rex didn’t know that up ahead, a lorry had broken down on the level crossing a half-hour ago. Lorry Driver: (crossilly): Where’s Butch? He should have been here by now! The stationmaster said he was in the area. (He hears Rex’s whistle. He runs away from his lorry, and back up the line. Rex can see the driver in the distance.) Lorry Driver: (shouting frantically): Slow down! My lorry’s blocking the line! Narrator: Rex’s driver applied the brakes. Rex put every ounce of weight into stopping the train. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his buffers were inches from the lorry. Rex’s Driver: (sternly): What happened? Lorry Driver: (a little shaky): My lorry broke down a half-hour ago. I had called for help at Ffarquhar Road, and I was told that Butch would be coming. (We hear Butch’s horn. He pulls up and is able to figure out what had happened) Butch: (panting; apologetically): Sorry for being late! Sheep strayed onto the road on my way here. Arlesdale Station: Day (Rex is running round his train at Arlesdale Station.) Narrator: Rex made it safe and sound to the Top Station, but was still a little cross at Butch being late. (Rex is backing down onto the train. He is being coupled up. A little girl runs up to see him.) Little Girl: (cheerfully): Hullo Rex! How are you today? (Rex lets off a wheesh of steam.) Little Girl: (scared): Well, um, I think my Mum is waiting for me in one of the coaches. Bye Rex! (The little girl runs off and goes inside the fifth coach in the train) Arlesburgh Station: Day (Oliver is waiting with Isabel and Dulcie. Rex is coming into view.) Narrator: As Rex returned to Arlesburgh, he was now feeling sorry for wheeshing at the little girl. Rex: (thinking to himself): How can I make it up to her? She’s a regular passenger, but I suppose she probably doesn’t trust me too much. Rex’s Driver: (urgently): Come on Rex! Please try to stop! (Rex runs through the platform, Up ahead is a turntable. The turntable isn’t situated for Rex to go onto it. He stops just in time.) Narrator: Rex’s Driver brought Rex back to the station to let the passengers off. And moments later, Mr. Duncan was on the platform and coming towards Rex. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (sternly): Rex, you shall be given other work for the rest of the day. I can’t have engines who don’t pay attention pulling passenger trains! (Rex is uncoupled and sadly puffs away to the sheds.) Narrator: Should Rex had spoken with his Driver about how he felt after dealing with the failed lorry blocking the line? Should he have taken care of it himself, so he could still be the same as he usually is? Are cheerful engines allowed to feel upset or cross? That is for you to decide. Characters * * Rex * Mike * Sigrid of Arlesdale * Isabel and Dulcie * * Fergus Duncan * Rex's Driver * Lorry Driver Trivia * Going by production order (release date), this is the second episode of the Arlesdale Adventures miniseries. Category:Arlesdale Adventures Category:Arlesdale Adventures Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes